halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of destroyer classes of the United Nations Space Command
This list of destroyer classes of the United Nations Space Command is a detailed list of the destroyer classes of the UNSC. Interplanetary Era destroyer classes ''Enterprise''-class *Dimensions: 315 meters *Armament: 8 × missile launchers (8 × RSM-1 missiles), 8 × 50mm point defense guns **2155 Refit: 16 × missile launchers (16 × RSM-2 missiles) *Armor: 15cm Standard Plate *Complement: 21 personnel *Ships in class: 1: ''Enterprise'' *Commissioned: 2135 *Fate: Retired The Enterprise was the first interplanetary warship ever constructed. Initially carrying the standard of the United Republic of North America, the Enterprise began its lengthy career in 2135. ''Discovery''-class *Dimensions: 277 meters *Armament: 6 × missile launchers (6 × RSM-1 missiles), 15 × 30mm point defense guns *Armor: 12cm Standard Plate *Complement: 25 personnel *Ships in class: 1: ''Discovery'' *Commissioned: 2135 *Fate: ''Adventure''-class *Dimensions: 298 meters *Armament: 8 × missile launchers (8 × RSM-1 missiles), 8 × 50mm point defense guns *Armor: 10cm Standard Plate *Complement: 19 personnel *Ships in class: 1: ''Adventure'' *Commissioned: 2136 *Fate: ''Triumph''-class *Dimensions: 311 meters *Armament: 9 × missile launchers (9 × RSM-1 missiles), 4 × 50mm point defense guns, 4 × 20mm point defense guns *Armor: 22cm Standard Plate *Complement: 29 personnel *Ships in class: 1: ''Triumph'' *Commissioned: 2136 *Fate: ''Endeavor''-class *Dimensions: 375 meters *Armament: 10 × missile launchers (10 × RSM-1 missiles), 12 × 50mm point defense guns *Armor: 18cm Standard Plate *Complement: 33 personnel *Ships in class: 1: ''Endeavor'' *Commissioned: 2139 *Fate: ''Sentry''-class *Dimensions: 255 meters *Armament: 4 × missile launchers (4 × missiles) *Armor: 8cm Standard Plate *Complement: 14 personnel *Ships in class: 15: ''Sentry'', ''Pusan'', ''Hiroshima'', ''Los Angeles'', ''Johannesburg'', ''Calcutta'', ''Odessa'', ''Surabaya'', ''Guadalajara'', ''Lyons'', ''Barcelona'', ''Brisbane'', ''Istanbul'', ''Boston'', and ''Omsk'' *Commissioned: 2142 *Fate: ''Security''-class *Dimensions: 307 meters *Armament: 8 × missile launchers (8 × RSM-2 missiles) *Armor: 10cm Standard Plate *Complement: 18 personnel *Ships in class: 20: ''New York'', ''Birmingham'', ''Shanghai'', ''Saint Petersburg'', ''Sacramento'', ''Alexandria'', ''Verdun'', ''Rio de Janeiro'', ''Hamburg'', ''Sydney'', ''Kraków'', ''Montreal'', ''Rotterdam'', ''Vladivostok'', ''Córdoba'', ''Naples'', ''Quezon City'', ''Bergen'', ''Karachi'', and ''Auckland'' *Commissioned: 2158 *Fate: ''Soldier''-class *Dimensions: 326 meters *Armament: 12 × missile launchers (12 × RSM-3 missiles) ''Action''-class *Dimensions: 345 meters *Armament: 18 × missile launchers (18 × RSM-3 missiles) ''Warrior''-class *Dimensions: 392 meters *Armament: 22 × missile launchers (22 × RSM-3 missiles) ''Guardian''-class Interstellar Era destroyer classes ''Sentinel''-class ''Gorgon''-class *Dimensions: *Armament: 1 × Mark I magnetic accelerator cannon (3 × rounds), 8 × Archer missile pods (240 × Archer missiles), 12 × AAA Helix point defense guns *Armor: *Complement: *Ships in class: 3: ''Gorgon'', ''Chimera'', and ''Manticore'' *Commissioned: *Fate: ''Minotaur''-class *Dimensions: *Armament: 1 × Mark IA magnetic accelerator cannon (5 × rounds), 10 × Archer missile pods (300 × Archer missiles), 12 × AAA Helix point defense guns *Armor: *Complement: *Ships in class: 5: ''Minotaur'', ''Hydra'', ''Centaur'', ''Basilisk'', and ''Cockatrice'' *Commissioned: *Fate: ''Warrior''-class ''Daring''-class ''Battle''-class ''Resolute''-class ''Bulwark''-class ''Intrepid''-class *Dimensions: 485 meters *Armament: 2 × Mark II magnetic accelerator cannons, 26 × Archer missile pods (1,092 × Archer missiles), 3 × Shiva nuclear missiles, 8 × 50mm point defense guns *Armor: *Complement: *Ships in class: Intrepid, Iroquois *Commissioned: *Fate: Notes